Corazon de gato
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: One-shot RinPana, especial de san valentin


"Feliz Dia de San valentin"

-Entonces cual quiere comprar señorita?- preguntaba una mujer la cual atendia atrás de la caja

Que hago? Son demasiadas opciones y no se cual seria la mas adecuada, jamas había hecho esto en mi vida

-D-disculpe es que aun no estoy completamente segura – le respondi con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ya veo, es la primera vez que compras chocolates o no?- me dijo con una sonrisa picara que se clavo por completo en mis intenciones, dando directamente en el clavo

Me sonroje intensamente mientras no encontraba hacia donde mirar o que hacer, esas acciones delataron que la esa mujer habia acertado por completo en su suposición

-Jejeje descuida es algo que a todo nos pasa la primera vez que le regalamos chocolates a la persona que nos gusta- decia con una sonrisa que me calmo un poco al ver que la mujer era muy agradable

-S-si pero no se que hacer….Me podría ayudar?- respondia con una voz nerviosa y un tono que denotaba inseguridad

-Si me lo preguntas yo te diría que…..- dio una leve pausa para voltear que no hubiera nadie a sus espaldas y luego darme una señal de que me acercara, lo cual hice dudándolo un poco –No compres chocolates, seria mejor que tu los hicieras para esa persona, eso lo hace mucho mas especial ya que viene de tu corazón- susurro a mi oído para que nadie alrededor de la tienda fuera capaz de oírla –A si por cierto no le digas a mi jefe que te dije que no compraras chocolates por que si no me mata- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de sufrimiento

-E-entonces será mejor que los haga caseros?- ella solo asintió ante la pregunta para sonreírme de nuevo

-Y-Ya veo en ese caso tengo poco tiempo, mañana es san valentin- dije para salir de la tienda no sin antes despedirme de dicha persona

.

.

.

Hacer chocolate es muy fácil pero el problema radica en otro lugar

-Otra vez no!- dije con un tono cansado, ya era el octavo chocolate que arruinaba y no por que supiera mal ni nada por el estilo si no porque la forma que les quería dar era muy complicada de hacer

-Que tan mala debo de ser para no poder con esto?- murmuraba derrotada, era mas difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no me rendiría, tenia que darle esos chocolates mañana sin importar que

-Hija llevas murmurando para ti casi 2 horas y ya son las 11 P.M deberías de dormir, llévale un chocolate normal, conociéndola no es alguien exigente, yo creo que estará feliz con el hecho de que le des chocolate- me decia mi madre que entraba a la cocina

-Se que ella no es exigente pero de verdad le quiero regalar unos chocolates que la impresione- Decia de nuevo mientras sacaba mas ingredientes del refrigerador para hacer mas chocolate –Por cierto aun no puedo creer que lo tomes tan bien-

-Que cosa- pregunto ladeando su cabeza

Me sonroje un poco al pensar decirlo –E-el que me guste una chica-

-Ah eso, no me importa mientras seas feliz, al fin y al cabo eres mi hija- me dijo sonriendo

El tener el apoyo de mi madre respecto a mis sentimientos era completamente maravilloso, me aconsejaba que hacer o como actuar y además aceptaba mis sentimientos hacia esa chica que tanto amaba por lo que me hacia feliz…. Muy feliz sin duda alguna

-Bien supongo que ire a dormir, no te quedes despierta hasta tarde hija-

-S-si mama, solo acabo esto y ire a dormir- respondi mientras de nuevo comenzaba a hacer la mezcla para el chocolate

.

.

.

.

Se que dije que dormiría cuando terminara de hacer los chocolates y eso hice pero el problema es que habia terminado a las 3 de la mañana y para rematar tuve que limpiar todo mi desastre por lo que tuve que dormir hasta las 4 de la mañana

-Que sueño- decia mientras bostezaba poniéndome mis zapatos para salir

-Hija se te olvida esto- hablaba mi madre mientras venia de la cocina con una pequeña bolsa de chocolate, el chocolate por el que me quede despierta hasta la madrugada

-G-gracias mama- le dije mientras tomaba la bolsa para meterla a mi mochila –Bien me voy- hable mientras me ponía de pie después de ponerme mis zapatos y salir de la casa

Al abrir la puerta vi a aquella la chica que era la causante de todo lo que paso el dia anterior, estaba recargada en pared que estaba al lado de la puerta de afuera

Una chica que miraba hacia la calle ocultando su mirada amarilla de mi, con una corta pero hermosa cabellera color naranja y un cuerpo delgado.

De inmediato corri hacia la puerta para saludarla y salir como lo hacíamos todas las mañanas –Rin…chan-

Al verla por fin estaba dormida, se habia quedado dormida de pie recargada contra la pared, dormia tan pacíficamente, que parecía un angel, me quede un momento apreciando su tranquilo rostro el cual no era muy común ver ya que ella es muy alegre y siempre se encuentra en movimiento, aunque debo decir que no me molesta eso, es mas es una de las cosas por las que me enamore de ella, pero de vez en cuando no es malo ver una faceta diferente

-Rin-chan~- le dije con un tono un poco jugueton mientras le picaba la mejilla levemente con el dedo

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos a duras penas mientras empezaba a mirar hacia los lados para encontrarme con la mirada

-Kayocchin? Que haces en mi casa?- dijo dando un bostezo

-De que hablas Rin-chan? tu estas a fuera de mi casa-

Al decir eso la peli naranja miro hacia los lados para verificar que lo que habia dicho es cierto, ella solo se sonrojo un poco por aquel error que habia cometido

-Por cierto Rin-chan no dormiste bien?- le preguntaba con un tono un poco preocupado ya que no era normal que ella estuviera tan cansada

-L-lo siento Nya , me volvi a quedar jugando hasta muy tarde-

-Rin-chan pero ayer era lunes, no deberías jugar hasta tan tarde entre semana- le regañe por lo que ella solo desvio la mirada con un puchero gatuno

-Ya se pero era importante Nya~- decia aun con el puchero en su cara

Solo rei un poco mientras que ella al verme haciendo tal acción empezó a reir conmigo

-Nos vamos? Nya-

-Si, claro-

Asi fue como empezamos aquel trayecto por el cual íbamos siempre para otonokizaka mientras hablábamos de temas al azar y jugábamos como siempre

-Y entonces gane la partida mientras les decia Gg Nya~- hablaba con una sonrisa divertida la chica

-Jejeje lo siento Rin-chan pero no se mucho de videojuegos-

-Oye Kayocchin- hablaba con un semblante serio que habia salido de la nada

-Que pasa Rin-chan?- pregunte un poco temerosa pues no era normal ver a la pequeña neko en ese estado

-Estas ocupada en la tarde? N-necesito hablar contigo- dijo un poco nerviosa mientras podría jurar que su cara tenia un leve sonrojo

Ahora que lo pensaba tenia que hablar con ella a solas pues estaba dispuesta a darle los chocolates, sin embargo no sabia si estaba dispuesta a intentar algo mas

-C-claro, e-en donde?-

-Esperame en el salón a las 6:00 p.m.-

El por que me pedia que la esperara en el mismo lugar en el que nos encontraríamos todo el día era un poco ilógico en mi opinión

El trayecto a la escuela fue un poco incomodo y lento ya que ninguna de las 2 sabia de que hablar sin sacar el tema anterior a flote

Llegamos a Otonokizaka y en la entrada vimos a muchas pero demasiadas personas dándose chocolates mutuamente, supongo que era el dia del amor y la amistad por lo que siempre habia este tipo de cosa en todas las escuelas, asi era incluso en la secundaria y algunas veces en la primaria

Caminamos algo incomodas entre la gente pues era raro ver a tanta gente declarándose a la persona que les gusta, parecía como si nos metiéramos en una atmosfera completamente ajena por lo que era muy pero muy raro

Llegamos a nuestro salón para ver algo que nos dejo boquiabiertas….3 pupitres eran excesivamente llamativos, el por que? Muy simple, estaban completamente llenos de bolsas, cajas, peluches y mil y un cosas mas, uno era mi pupitre el segundo era el de Rin-chan y por ultimo el tercero era el de una pelirroja que por cierto ella estaba parada al lado de su pupitre con un sonrojo del color de su cabello

-Q-que es esto?- pregunte acercándome por fin a mi asiento

-S-son chocolates y mas regalos….todos dirigidos a nosotras, decia Maki con una vena de fastidio en la frente

-Bien hora de llevar esto al club Nya~- decia Rin para ir de inmediato por una bolsa y empezar a meter todo para llevarlo a nuestro centro de reunión –Quieres que me lleve lo tuyo Maki-chan Nya~?

-Porfavor-

-Y lo tuyo Kayocchin?- ahora preguntaba un poco mas seria

-S-si porfavor, te acompaño Rin-chan-

Salimos del salón con los regalos, mientras íbamos de camino al club Rin se veía algo seria, pero habia algo que me incomodaba aun mas

-Tienes muchas admiradoras e Rin-chan?- decia con un tono que trataba de sonar despreocupado pero por dentro sentía terror de lo que fuera a decir

-No me interesa ninguno de estos regalos…- dijo secamente aun con una cara seria

La conversación se cerro con esa ultima oración, enserio que me daba curiosidad…pero si rechazaba los demás regalos no significaría que rechazaría el mio?

.

.

.

Como habíamos acordado llegue al salón de clases justo a las 6:00 no me sentía bien, me sentía nerviosa de que le diría, cuando abri la puerta para entrar al aula vi a la pelinaranja murmurando algo para si mismo lo cual no tenia idea de que era.

Ella dejo de hablar sola en cuanto me vio y oculto algo atrás de su espalda

-H-hola Rin-chan- dije con un tono nervioso

-K-Kayocchin H-hola- vaya, eso era raro, se que es común que yo este nerviosa y cosas por el estilo pero la pelinaranja parecía estar en un estado un poco mas avanzado que solo nervioso

El silencio domino el salón por una vez mas mientras un color naranja en el cielo invadia el lugar….las 2 nos mirábamos fijamente, ambas teníamos las caras completamente rojas

-Rin-chan- -Kayocchin- dijemos a la vez una interrumpiendo a la otra

-L-Lo siento tu primero Kayocchin- decia nerviosa mientras yo estaba igual

-N-No, tu primero-

-B-bien- tomo aire mientras intentaba calmarse –S-sabes que tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntas y eso –Ahora empezaba a jugar con sus manos –P-pero hace tiempo que y-yo….Que Yo….

La chica habia dejado de hablar por el nerviosismo y el gran sonrojo que tenia –Rin-chan?-

-AGH y me quejo de Maki-chan- decia mientras se daba un golpe en la frente, para luego volver a mirarme con unos ojos completamente determinados

-K-Kayocchin hace tiempo que me…..Que me….Me- Me gustas, Kayocchin por favor se mi novia!- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras de su espalda sacaba una bolsa completamente llena de chocolates caseros para estirarlos hacia mi mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para esperar un respuesta, esa era la razón para que la pequeña neko estuviera tan cansada, no habia dormido haciendo esos chocolates

Mi mejor amiga….de la que habia estado enamorada hace ya tiempo se me estaba declarando…. Enserio no era un sueño

Me acerque lentamente a ella mientras aun tenia los ojos cerrados para tomar su rostro y unir nuestros labios en un beso inexperto pero muy dulce y cariñoso, el beso duro unos segundos para luego separarme y ver a una pequeña gatita sonrojada hasta las orejas

-A mi también me gustas Rin-chan- le dije con una sonrisa que venia acompañada de un gran sonrojo –Claro que quiero ser tu novia-

La chica de cabellera corta me miraba fijamente mientras que de inmediato se lanzo para abrazarme

-Kayocchin!- dijo mientras se acurrucaba como un pequeño gato

-P-por cierto Rin-chan yo también tenia algo que d-darte- dije recordando la razón por la cual me encontraba demasiado cansada

La peli naranja se separo de mi mientras yo le mostre un pequeño paquete de chocolates los cuales tenían forma de gato, aunque algunos estaban un poco deformados o con alguna oreja faltante

-S-se que no quedaron muy bien pe-pero..-

-Son hermosos!- dijo mientras me volvia a besar ahora con un poco mas de calma

Cuando se separo me volvió a abrazar mientras me susurro al oído –El mejor san valentin de todos no crees Kayocchin?- con una sonrisa en su rostro que podia ver incluso aunque su rostro no estuviera a la vista

- _Sin duda alguna-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno no podia dejar el San valentin sin nada verdad? XD**

 **Perdonen si es algo apresurado pero lo hice en poco tiempo ya que tengo tarea pendiente y no pensaba subir fic….hasta que me acorde que era 14 XD**

 **Hasta la proxima**


End file.
